


Характеристика

by B_E_S



Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: «А у Вас есть возлюбленная?» – кокетливо хлопнув глазками и игриво пригубив вина, поинтересовалась девушка, имени которой Рокстон не помнил, а скорее всего вовсе не знал.





	Характеристика

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Летний ЗМ-фестиваль 2018 года.

  - А у Вас есть возлюбленная? – кокетливо хлопнув глазками и игриво пригубив вина, поинтересовалась девушка, имени которой Рокстон не помнил, а скорее всего вовсе не знал.

  Этот вечер они проводили в племени, коему помогли в борьбе с врагами, притом помогли столь успешно, что опасность миновала окончательно. Как обычно: выходишь просто пополнить запасы провизии, но по пути непременно ввяжешься в конфликт, и хорошо ещё, если между двумя племенами, а не целыми королевствами.

  Теперь племя праздновало победу над несостоявшимися поработителями, и почетными гостями торжества были Челленджер, Вероника, Мелоун, Финн, Маргарит и Рокстон. Маргарит пыталась сторговаться с вождём насчёт каких-то драгоценных камней, а Рокстон стал объектом внимания хорошенькой темноволосой девушки лет, наверное, двадцати. Она почти сразу подошла пообщаться.

  - Есть, - энергично закивал Джон, чувствуя, что промедление ничем хорошим не обернётся. – Уже довольно давно.

  Девушка не сильно опечалилась, но губки надула. Правда, в чёрных глазах светилось беззаботное озорство.

  - И какая она, Ваша любимая женщина? – поинтересовалась черноглазка из любопытства, не столько женского, сколько полудетского.

  - Моя любимая женщина, она… - медленно произнёс Рокстон, как раз отвлёкшийся на Маргарит. Она, видимо, только что дожала вождя, на лице её сияла очаровательно женственная победоносная улыбка. Наследница быстро отыскала взглядом Рокстона и теперь взирала на его беседу с девицей без капли одобрения. Впрочем, злости не было, зато ироничности – предостаточно. Маргарит молча давала понять, что скоро Джону придётся ответить на несколько вопросов. Джон широко улыбнулся, продолжая смотреть на неё, а не на собеседницу. – Она очень бдительная.

 

_Конец_

_(24 августа 2018 г.)_


End file.
